In perpetuum
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Porque había intentado no encariñarse con aquel niño; lo había intentado de verdad. Y era evidente que había fracasado en el intento. Antonio/Francis


Título: _In perpetuum_.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Antonio/Francis.

* * *

Antonio había intentado por todos los medios no encariñarse con aquel niño.

No había ningún motivo aparente por el que no debiera hacerlo. Simplemente era algo que se había impuesto desde la primera vez que lo había visto, cuando el abuelo Roma lo había traído, pequeño y desconfiado, después de conquistarlo. Normalmente el mediterráneo de ojos verdes no le habría dado especial importancia de no ser porque era extraño que el poderoso Imperio trajese a una chica (porque sí, debía reconocer que entonces lo había confundido con una). Pero Antonio le había mirado y Francis le había mirado a él (_todo ojos grandes y hoyuelos en las mejillas_) y algo había cambiado. Algo había hecho que su estomago se contrajese de tal forma que se había prometido a si mismo, a pesar de no entenderlo del todo, que no le cogería cariño.

Los primeros días se habían esquivado mutuamente, observándose de reojo desde lejos. A veces era el francés el que le recorría con la mirada, curioso, pero la mayoría de las veces era España el que se encontraba siguiéndole sin darse cuenta.

Un día habían coincidido por accidente en uno de los jardines de la casa de Roma. Francis estaba mirando una flor, un lirio blanco, con el ceño fruncido, de cuclillas en el suelo. Así lo había encontrado Antonio al pasar y durante un segundo se quedó sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Hasta que el rubio notó su presencia y alzó la mirada para clavarla en la de él, haciendo que ambos se mirasen durante algunos segundos.

Al final fue el mayor el que rompió el incómodo silencio.

-¡Ey, buenos días!

-Hola.

-Me llamo Antonio-se presentó con una sonrisa de dientes blancos y brillantes; contagiosa. Francis pensó que aquella era la primera vez que el extraño niño le sonreía, aunque le había visto hacerlo a menudo desde lejos.

-Ya lo sé. Te he visto mucho por aquí con Roma-añadió. Tenía una voz suave y agradable-. Yo soy Francis.

_Francis. Es un nombre bonito._

-¿Por qué estabas mirando esa flor, Francis?-preguntó, acercándose más a él, pero sin sentarse a su lado como había pensado hacer en un principio. El rubio pareció recordar lo que estaba haciendo un segundo antes y volvió a dirigir su vista a la flor. Antonio amplió su sonrisa-. ¿Nunca habías visto un lirio?

-Pues claro que sí los había visto. En mi país hay muchos.

_Me recuerdan a mi hogar._

Era un comentario típico de alguien que hace poco que ha sido conquistado. Antonio iba a decir algo pero el más pequeño ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que su melena dorada cállese sobre uno de sus hombros suavemente.

-¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo?-sonrió-. No voy a morderte.

Antonio se sorprendió a si mismo haciéndolo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada inmediatamente, hasta que el español volvió a romper el silencio y pronto, casi sin darse cuenta, se encontraron charlando animadamente. Primero de flores, luego de otras tonterías por el estilo. El castaño descubrió que Francis era mucho más hablador y divertido de lo que había creído en un principio. Y presumido. _Muy_ presumido. Precisamente estaba hablándole sobre las diferencias que había entre las túnicas de su hogar y las de allí y lo que detestaba no poder llevar las que quisiese, cuando notó la mirada verdosa y penetrante del otro sobre él, escrutante.

Parpadeó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estás mirando?

-A ti-las palabras salieron solas de sus labios antes incluso de que terminase de pensarlas-. Eres muy guapa; hasta para ser una niña.

Su nuevo amigo (o amiga, como él creía) no sabía si sentirse halagado, confuso, indignado o enfadado.

Optó por un poco de las cuatro cosas.

-¿Niña? ¿Cómo que niña?-su nariz se arrugó graciosamente, haciendo un adorable mohín mientras notaba algo de calor subiendo por sus mejillas. Hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara-. ¡Soy un chico!

Vale. Aquello había sido _inesperado_. No era el mejor comienzo para entablar una amistad, desde luego, pero tampoco es que le hubiese importado mucho. Seguía firmemente convencido con que no iba a encariñarse demasiado con él, después de todo.

A veces no le costaba demasiado. Francis era algo caprichoso y extraño. Si no fuera porque se lo había asegurado varias veces, Antonio seguiría pensando que era una chica por sus costumbres y su manera de comportarse, de hecho. Ambos se metían en más líos de los que podían solucionar y la mayoría de las veces el español cargaba con el castigo de los dos, asegurando que el rubio no había hecho nada (algo que era mentira por supuesto, pero no podía evitar hacerlo, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué). Pero la mayoría de las veces tenía que recordarse a si mismo su auto promesa. Porque Francis era demasiado genial y demasiado buen (_mejor_) amigo como para ello.

Y un último número de veces, una minoría, Antonio se encontraba a si mismo pensando que era completa y absolutamente imposible no quererle.

-Oye, Antonio-le había llamado una vez, tumbados en la cama del francés con este toqueteándole el pelo, a pesar de que era tan corto que no podía hacer gran cosa con él, mientras el español jugueteaba con un tomate que había recogido.

Afuera hacía varias horas que había anochecido. El Imperio Romano estaba en problemas y ya habían visto varias veces a ese germano bárbaro rondando por los alrededores de la casa como si fuera un lobo o un depredador dispuesto a dar caza. Y había rumores. Rumores sobre la decadencia de Roma y del César y de un nuevo Imperio pagano que disolvería la unión de todo lo que el abuelo Roma había logrado obtener.

Lo más increible es que a Roma no parecía importarle lo más mínimo que aquel hombre estuviese haciéndose cada vez más fuerte a su costa. Pero para sus protegidos la cosa era bien distinta; ellos no deseaban que todo lo que tenían ahora cambiase.

Eso significaría algo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a afrontar.

-¿Sí, Francis?

-He estado pensando…-sus ojos azules se enfrentaron contra los verdes del otro-. ¿Verdad que seremos siempre amigos?

_Me gusta tocarte el pelo. Quédate conmigo para siempre.__  
_

_Nadie más me protege como tú, así que no te vayas._

_Antonio. Antonio. _

_¿Sabes? Te echaría de menos._

_Yo tampoco te dejaré nunca solo; eres mi mejor amigo._

_Por favor._

_Te quiero._

Eran muchas, tantas las cosas que dijo y no dijo con aquella simple frase, que Antonio casi perdió alguna de ellas en el camino. Pero asintió, con esa mueca bobalicona y alegre que siempre adornaba su moreno rostro.

Porque había intentado no encariñarse con aquel niño; lo había intentado de verdad. Y era evidente que había fracasado en el intento.

Sonrió.

-Sí, Francis. Claro que sí.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hacía tiempo que quería volver a escribir algo sobre estos dos. Me encanta la época en la que vivían con el abuelo Roma (bueno, pero es que me encanta Roma en general…y sí, puse solo _un_ _poco_ de Roma x Germania muy camuflado…no pude resistirme~), además sé de cierta personita que le encanta esta pareja.

No me ha gustado como me ha quedado al final, a pesar de que la idea inicial era casi buena Uu. Es lo que tiene intentar escribir fluff cuando no te llevas bien con el género. Aún así espero que os guste.

Oh, y el título significa "para siempre" en latín según mi querida **KonanBlue**~ Gracias, espalda bonita.

Mmmm…¿Review?


End file.
